Endless Treasures
by Annie Coomes
Summary: 19th in the Happy Days Series. A collection of DoctorRose fluff that lacks continuity so can be read in any order. The Doctor leads Rose on a very special treasure hunt.


19th in the Happy Days Series. A collection of Doctor/Rose fluff that lacks continuity so can be read in any order. The Doctor leads Rose on a very special treasure hunt.

Disclaimer: some of the 'clues' are either Damien Rice lyrics, Shakespeare quotes or Disney

* * *

Endless Treasures 

Rose yawned sleepily within her bed; she stretched her arms out spreading across the double bed, her hand searching for another body. When her hand found nothing except for emptiness Rose let out a little sigh as she opened her eyes. She squinted sleepily into the darkness, a crack of light floated through the doorway revealing a shadow before her. Rose slid out of the bed, her feet warm against the cold floor as she padded to where the light switch was. The room appeared instantly, bathed in bright light – she shut her eyes as an instant reaction, before she slowly opened them a crack. Before her she saw a balloon, it was shaped like a heart and was weighted down by a single red rose which had a note attached to it.

A smile danced over Rose's lips as she tucked a blonde curl behind her ear

'Doctor?' she called out tentatively – not expecting a response. When no one answered she moved toward the balloon, her fingers gently touched the white ribbon before she picked up the rose. She breathed in its' scent and glanced around the room searching for someone to share her happiness with. When she found no one, she returned to the note – gingerly her fingers ran over the paper which had her name scrawled across the front. She hastily opened it – her eyes scanning the Doctor's elegant yet quirky writing. Rose read it through again not fully comprehending. There was a small treasure chest drawn in the corner of the page, an X was drawn over this and six distinct points were marked along a dashed line which lead to a stick figure girl

Rose ran he fingers over the words not fully comprehend as she read them aloud

'There's always time on my mind, so pass me by, I'll be fine – just give me time'. Rose ran a hand through her hair shaking out her curls as she thought quickly. A small frown decorated her face, replaced instantly by a quick grin

'It's a treasure hunt!' she declared to herself clutching the note. Quickly she changed, throwing on a pair of jeans and a vest top – matched with sandals she jumped out of the Tardis onto a London street – still clutching her rose. Re-reading the note she began to walk slowly down the street, her mind taking in every passing detail as she scoured the street for clues.

Rose kept walking until she could smell the river adjacent to her – pausing for breath she ducked into a nearby shadow, avoiding the July sun that was tanning her pale skin. Rose glanced down at the note again, her fingers racing the word 'time'. She stepped away from the shadows and spun around with her eyes shut. When she opened them she found herself staring at Big Ben. Frustrated, she began to turn away – then she found herself drawn back as the hands turned and chime rang out.

'There's always time on my mind' she murmured, glancing around she noticed the hundreds of people walking by not even noticing the clock

'So pass me by – I'll be fine' she murmured excitedly glancing around. She saw a small patch of grass opposite the clock and jogged over to it – curtly nodding to the monument to Winston Churchill as she passed.

Next to a bench she found another red balloon – another note was attached to another rose. She curled her fingers around the flower taking in the scent as she unfolded the note. Chuckling she read head it aloud

'Morning sleepyhead! Since you found this note I guess you've sussed what's going on. Now smarty-pants, before you start thinking you're better than the average ape – here's the next bit'.

Passer-by's glanced at her as she giggled to herself

'Mend that shelf with too many books – read me your favourite line'. Breathing in the fragrant scent of the rose, she glanced up at one of the familiar black signs with the London Crest leading tourists in the right direction. The sunlight was strong – so much that Rose had to squint, when she did she could see the white letters marked out in the metal 'the British Library'

A grin lit her lips as she began to walk down the street, she held onto her roses but left the balloon behind for another

Rose arrived shortly after – trying not to run but too excited not to. When she reached the building she tiptoed towards the tables where she could see a lone red balloon beside a book. She dropped quickly into the chair, the rose marking the page. Rose glanced down at the book, _The Time Traveller's Wife_, rested before her, a soft smile rested on her face – happy that he knew the book but ashamed of the connotations the title held. She removed the rose, finding a note pressed between the pages of her favourite words, slowly her eyes passed over them, silently reading them.

_This is where I have been coming to. Since my time began. And when I go from here, this will be the mid-point, to which everything ran before and from which everything will run. But now, my love, we are here, we are now, and those other times are running somewhere else._

Rose realised she was shivering. Slowly she closed the book, pausing before opening the note. She read it silently, hearing the Doctor's words in her head as though he had spoken them.

'Ah my sweet Rose, you thought I'd never noticed'. Rose smiled shyly to herself as she continued. 'It's true. This is where I've been coming to since time began. Now come to me my Rose'. He words were almost desperate as she read them, then he left her with another clue. 'We are such stuff as dreams are made on'.

She read the clue aloud, the words filtering through her memory as one of the librarians passed her

'Shakespeare – row E'. Rose nodded in thanks, shoving the notes in her pockets as she stepped out into the blinding sun, memories swarmed through her of the Globe Theatre – of her and the Doctor dancing through it in the heavy summers heat, grinning she ran towards the underground.

Walking through the Globe, Rose had managed to detach herself from the school parties until she found the spot where she had lain in his arms – marking the spot was a red balloon. Sitting cross-legged on the ground beside it, Rose opened the forth note.

'And give me my Rose, and if she shall die, take her and cut her face out in little stars, and she shall make the face of heaven so fine all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garnish sun'. Rose bit her lip as a grin threatened to over spill her face

'The second star to the right shines in the night for you, to tell you that the dreams you planned really can come true'. Instantly she knew what he meant. Rolling backwards until she lay completely flat, Rose stared up at the prefect sky, a lazy smile resting on her lips.

Slowly she stood and began to make her way to where the Tardis had landed Christmas Day, she hummed a little tune as she passed through the streets of London, lost in her own world as were the people who passed her by.

Rose was there sooner than she though, her feet mindless carrying her as she became entangled in her memories. She reached the spot where the red balloon stood, closing her fingers around the ribbon she stared up at the sky looking for their star. The sun blurred her vision and blocked out her star – shrugging she turned back to the note.

'Child scream, or so it seems, louder than before'. Rose frowned at the blank lines between the last words 'Bad Wolf'.

Rose felt a faint tremor pass through her at the words but she shook it off. Squinting into the distance she knew where he meant but was reluctant to follow. However she did follow, her trust in him greater than her own fears – soon she found herself in the middle of a playground.

The words, Bad Wolf, were still etched into the walls but the chalk on the floor had started to fade. Above the words was another balloon – and the last note. She hastily opened the note to find a lone word

'Thanks'. She smiled softly

'You're welcome' she replied. She read the bottom of the note where the last clue was

'Home is where the heart is'. Grinning, Rose picked up the last flower and began to run – she hurtled past the Powell Estate and stopped outside the Tardis. She slowly entered, the darkened interior causing her to blink.

'Doctor?' she called out. He stepped out from the shadows holding another flower, he watched her strangely.

'You came here' he murmured softly. Rose smiled and nodded with a shrug

'It's where my heart is, isn't it?' she laughed softly. He grinned at her holding her gaze

'So what's my treasure?' she asked approaching him. He raised his hands

'Anything! Anything in the world – no – the universe – no! Anything in all of time and space' he declared with his manic grin. Rose returned the smile and stepped closer

'Anything?' she asked.

'For you, anything' he repeated – softer this time.

'Good' she smiled stepping even closer.

'Well?'

'You'

The Doctor looked startled

'Me?'

'Yes. All I want is you'.

As the Doctor moved closer to her, her murmured against her lips

'You already had me' he whispered 'You've always had me'. Rose ran a finger down his cheek in a gentle embrace

'Good' she whispered

'I'm yours, for all of time' he promised. As Rose kissed his lips, she traced his cheeks and whispered to him

'My endless treasure'.


End file.
